Once In A Blue Moon
by Giancarla
Summary: Serena and Darien are no longer together. Their eternal love is forever broken...or is it? This is a songfic looking at the two in a new light.


Hello Everyone! This is my fanfic and I hope you   
like it! Send me comments and retorts! Send me   
suggestions for up coming fanfics! Everything is   
welcome!! My e-mail addy is   
Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com My website   
is www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/3867  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me in   
any way, shape, or form. The song I'm using in   
this fanfic is called Once in A Blue Moon by   
Sydney Forest from the movie Simply Irresistible.   
SEE IT!!!  
  
Once In A Blue Moon  
By: Callista Matthews  
Rating: G  
  
The wind is blowing the golden strands of a   
young girl who is looking out to the fading sun and   
the rising moon.  
  
*The room is empty, and the lights are dim*  
  
One lone tear falls from the azure eyes,   
making it's way down her lovely face. Her eyes   
show sadness and reminiscing. Unknown to the   
girl, a shadow was following her every move. Even   
that tear did not escape his intense deep blue gaze.  
  
*And my heart wonders, if I'll ever see you again*  
  
The girl's form suddenly changes from   
the blue and white school girl outfit to a long white   
and gold gown. Her hair falls from the "meatballs"   
she usually kept them in. The princess of long ago   
has returned, but her prince was nowhere to be found.  
  
*My tears are hungry for an open door*  
  
=FLASHBACK=   
  
"My prince, I'll love you forever." Princess   
Serenity said to her love, Endymion.  
"Dark times are upon us princess. I will   
do my best. If I don't survive this, please know   
that I'll love you forever. When the moon falls   
into the sun is when I'll stop loving you. This is   
my promise and oath." Endymion gazed into his   
true love's eyes, knowing they reflect the feelings   
in his own heart.  
"Although we're great distances apart,   
our love will see us through. Will you really   
keep your promise to love me forever?" Serenity   
looked up to the lake behind Endymion.  
"I promise I'll love you forever and a   
day." Endymion replied.  
"Me too."  
  
=END OF FLASHBACK=  
  
More tears fell as the moon rose, looking   
over its princess for all eternity. Flashbacks from the   
past two thousand years passed by her numb mind.   
Her heart, trying to deaden the pain by retreating   
to her subconscious of memories. The man with   
ebony hair was also experiencing the flashbacks.   
No matter how far apart they were, those memories   
kept them going.  
  
*When your arms held me, I never felt that way before*  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
"Darien, please listen to me! Beryl has   
poisoned your mind. Darien, she may have you mind,   
but your heart belongs to me. You remember, don't   
you?" A wounded Sailor Moon begged her lover on   
bended knee.  
"You are the enemy!" Prince Endymion raised   
his sword, ready to slice Sailor Moon in half.  
"No I'm not. Look Darien, it's our locket.   
Don't destroy it. Remember, it's our locket, the symbol   
of everything we shared. All those happy times on the   
moon, please don't let her take that away from us,   
please Darien. It's me Darien. Princess Serenity. I've   
come to set you free again. Just like I promised."   
Sailor Moon made this final plea.  
"I remember..." Prince Endymion lowered   
his weapon to stare at Sailor Moon.  
"All you have to do is touch it!" Sailor Moon   
presented the star locket.  
  
=END OF FLASHBACK=  
  
The girl's dress changed again. This time,   
her dress became a sailor outfit with wings on the   
back. Eternal Sailor Moon has reached her highest   
power peak. The man just stared in awe of the spectacle.  
  
*And I'll be waiting, and I'll be watching under a blue moon*  
  
The full moon, watching over its mistress,   
loomed over the night sky. More memories assailed   
both the girl and the man that was hidden in the shadows.  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
"I don't think we should get to close." Darien   
distanced himself and Serena by pushing her almost   
roughly from him.  
"Oh I know I'm still pretty young..." Serena   
obviously did not get the message, or rather, doesn't w  
ant to get the message.  
"That's not what I meant. We're through!"   
Darien shouted at Serena.  
Serena just stood there too traumatized to   
even shed a tear. Her tower of strength, her light in   
the dark, the prince of her dreams, is saying he   
didn't love her anymore.  
"But...but you...but you couldn't have   
forgotten our past as the prince and princess who   
are destined to be together, did you?" Serena's voice,   
barely above audible.  
"Why should my whole life be directed by   
what's happened in the past? Maybe I had a crush on   
you back then, but I don't anymore, alright? Read my lips,   
'I DON'T LOVE YOU!'" Darien's sarcasm and cold   
tone was too much for Serena to handle.  
"If...if...if that's how you feel..." Serena's voice   
almost breaking from the pain tearing her heart in two.  
"Of course that's how I feel. Now get out of   
here! I don't want to see you anymore. I'll help with   
Reenie, still, but that's not because I still care." Darien's cold   
eyes drilling into her.  
"Alright then. Since that's how you feel, goodbye   
Darien. Have...a good life..." Serena proceeded to walk   
away, the tears still not coming. The pain and agony   
was still numbing her senses.  
Darien's cold eyes were replaced by sadness.   
'I'm sorry...'  
  
=END OF FLASHBACK=  
  
Hot drops of tears continued to fall, the rose   
in her clenched hand crumbled and fell to the stone   
trail. The girl looked down at the locket she'd been   
holding in her hand. One last glance and she threw   
it in the lake. The man had no choice but to watch   
in devastation.  
  
*A taste of heaven only happens, once in a blue moon*  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
Serena went to a ball with her guardians for V  
alentine's Day. As they entered the dance hall, Serena caught   
sight of a tall, ebony haired man in a tuxedo. Serena was   
just about to rush over him to talk when Raye came up   
from Serena's side to whisper, "Don't go any closer, Serena."  
"Why can't I? I have to talk to him." Serena   
looked at Raye as though she was crazy.  
"Serena...he's here with someone. Another   
girl." Raye told her regrettably.  
"Wha...?" Serena whirled around just in time   
to see Darien dancing and kissing a tall brunette who   
was obviously enamored by Darien. Serena was frozen in   
shock. She wanted to run away, run away from that   
scene that tore her heart ever more.  
"I guess it really is over..." Serena whispered.   
She turned around and ran outside with her Scouts   
following her. Not before each of them glared at Darien and   
his date. Unfortunately for Darien, he turned around just   
in time to catch the glares and silent messages each Scout   
sent him. He was in BIG trouble...  
  
=END OF FLASHBACK=  
  
*Do you remember, when the wind blew free? We fit   
together so naturally*  
  
The lake shimmered from the moonbeams that   
bounced off the surface. The wind howled, the leaves   
shook, silence stretched on and on. Serena stopped   
looking at the moon and proceeded to walk away. Darien   
still watched her, knowing she thought he never loved her,   
no longer cared.  
"Forever and a day, princess."  
  
*And I'll be waiting, and I'll be watching. Under a blue   
moon. Taste of heaven, only   
happens, once in a blue moon...*  
  
  
  
Well, what do ya think??? Comments are always   
welcome, just as constructive   
criticism. Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com Also,   
tell me if you want a conclusion   
to this. Toddles!!!! :-)  



End file.
